Fall
by LittleMissStark
Summary: it isn't really done but i am so stuck. sorry if it sucks Xp Kyle has a meltdown from stress and Eric is there to make it better


Fall

He was beyond stressed.

He never thought collage would be so hard. In elementary and high school, good grades came easy to him. But not anymore. Its been mostly "C's" since he started and that worried his mom which caused many lectures which did not help anything. And today really wasn't helping.

Firs he slept thru his alarm, making him late to class causing everyone to stare as he walked in and a look a disapproval from the teacher then he had forgotten his umbrella and got drenched going to and from class. He hoped he didn't get a cold from the cold October air. The rain made his cloths stick to his body tightly and his red curls flattened with the weight of the water, sticking to his face.

Finely he got home, he couldn't afford to stay at the dorms so he drives to and from collage. He ignored his moms questions of how school was and walked limply to his room. He closed the door and collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes but before he could fall asleep his phone got a text.

He opened it, not intending to send one back. "happy anniversary jew boy." his face paled. Today was him and Eric's first year anniversary. How could he forget that? He felt so horrible, he just wanted to cry right there but before he could get up and rush out the door to get gift or plan anything quickly he got another text. "meet me where we had our first kiss."

about an hour and 5 missed calls and 10 missed texts later he arrived at starks pond, still damp from todays rainfall. He quickly parked his car and ran down to meet Eric but he wasn't greeted with the worry he was expecting, no, this was Eric Cartman and Eric doesn't show emotions like worry or fear but rather covers them up.

"where the hell ere you? It took you an hour to get here?" Kyle sighed, trying to keep his composure and mind together but his voice came out small and almost quiet. "Im sorry." what else could he say?

"Sorry? That's all you have to fucking say? Why did it take you a god damn hour to get here when I know it takes 10 minutes, even from your school." he swallowed hard, hating himself more and more.

"I forgot where to go..." those words hit Erics ears and he spoke his thoughts before thinking them thru. "are you cheating on me? Is that why you were late?"

Kyle felt he got stabbed. He was so hard to keep the tears back now, his voice cracked as he spoke, his emotions failing him. "No, God no Eric! I love you!" kyle looked away, he hated how he was such an open book and now every emotion in is slowly pouring out and Eric is taking notice and every detail letting his anger slip away and letting his real emotion, worry, be shown as he slowly walks closer to kyle.

"whats wrong?" Kyle continued to look away from Erics big brown eyes. God even not looking at them he can still feel them piece thru him. Eric gently tilted his head, making him look at him and making a small tear escape one of his bright green orbs. Eric gently wiped the tear away and took kyles face gently in his larger hands. "tell me what is wrong right now." he demanded gently. "kyle gently took erics hands off his face and he gently shook his head, as if trying to shake away all the stress. "its just fucking everything. The school work is the hardest iv ever had, iv only been getting C's and my mom keeps lecturing me about it and today was horrible, I woke up late,forgot my umbrella, im still wet." by this point he was in between crying and talking and wining like a child. Eric felt his arms underneath his hoodie and shirt. He could feel how kyle shivered from his damp cloths and the cold night time air wasn't helping.

Silently he lead Kyle to his own car and opened the passenger door for him. Kyle looked confused but didn't say anything. He didn't have the strength to say anything. Eric got in the drivers side and kyle handed him his keys and they drove off. Kyle was so out of from the torrent of emotions in him he didn't realize when they stopped and was lead to Erics bedroom. Once he was in there his tears just started to fall silently and he didn't bother to stop them, he didn't have the strength to stop them. He just let Eric gently strip him of his wet, damp cloths and replace them with new, warm ones but were drowning his small body. Erics cloths. His snuggled and wiped his tears in the large fabric. He loved and got lost in the smell of it.

He soon felt large, muscular arms wrap around his torso. He melted into the warmth of Erics strong chest and smiled sadly. Thou he felt so warm and comfortable in the embrace but new tears welled up and he chocked back and small sob. Eric gently kissed the back of his head and gently rubbed his hand thru Kyles untamed curls gently. It almost reminded him of a mother. "hey, talk to me..." Eric whispered gently in his ear. He bit his lip and turned over to look him in the eye. "I ruined our anniversary.. instead of exchanging presents and having a normal date your stuck dealing with my stress..." he would have gone on but he felt a large finger gently fall on top of his lips, stopping his rant. He looked up into Erics eyes as he moved his hand to gently pet the head f red curls. "just shut up and go to sleep." eve thou the words sounded angry, the voice behind it was soft and full of worry. Kyle obeyed, not abel to keep fighting anymore as his green eyes started to close of there own will. Before he fell asleep he swore he felt lips kiss his forehead.

The first thing kyle felt was the sun shining on his face,slowly warming him and blinding him, even with his eyes closed. He slowly got up reluctantly, even to just get away from the sun for a moment. Once his eyes were open he realized that Eric wasn't in the same room and he smelled something rather good coming from downstairs. Curiosity taking over, he follows the smell.

He follows it all the way to the kitchen, surprised to see Eric standing by the stove, cooking up a feast of eggs and sausage. His green orbs looked over the table to see toast and orange juice set along with two plates and two sets of silverware. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't see Eric turn around, place more food on the table until Eric was face to face with him, tilting his chin up. He was met with a soft smile. "happy anniversary." he gently lead him to the closest seat. With a soft smile he started eating. He never knew Eric was such a great cook.


End file.
